Confusion
by Saeshmea
Summary: After moved to Washington Martha is a little upset with Lionel because she felt as if he wanted her to leave, and Lionel felt a little guilty because he encourage her to move there... They lost the contact until Martha started to go on dates with a man...


Confusion

**Confusion**

When Martha was offered to work in Washington Lionel was the first person to encourage she. That was what made she think that Lionel wasn't interested in a love relationship with her, and that he really wants a friendship. That made her really sad...  
When Martha was offered to work in Washington Lionel was the first person to encourage she, because he knew that was a very important opportunity for her. But he really didn't want her to move, because their relationship was going really well... But he loved her so much to make she lose an opportunity like that...

They didn't phone each other during the first two weeks she was there.  
Martha went to the phone every night and dial his number, but then she put down the phone thinking that if he didn't rang her why she had to do it.  
Lionel tried to take always his mobile phone with him, because he want to answer quickly the phone if she rang. Then, at night, he slept with the phone in his hand, and thought why he wasn't able to dial the number.  
Finally, two weeks after that child game, Lionel couldn't resist more and call her...  
L: Martha?  
M: Lionel?  
Here there was a silent moment when they both breath hardly...  
L: So... how are you? how's Washington?  
M: ... great... really great! It's fine... different...  
L: You or Washington?  
M: ... Washington (she laugh of her silly behavior). I'm ok.  
L: That's great. Really great.  
Another silence when they both thought too many things to say to the other.  
Lionel thought he could say "I wish to be with you all the time...".  
Martha thought she could say "It's great but you aren't here... I miss you a lot...".  
But they didn't say that...  
M: You could come someday to visit me...  
L: I will...  
M: That would fine!  
Another silence... that was really uncomfortable...  
L: Well... I must... I should... I will rang you another time...  
M: Ok... it would be nice... bye...  
L: Bye.

But they didn't rang again until a month later, and that was Martha, who asked Lionel why he didn't go to visit her. He said that he had a lot of work but she will another time...

Three months after her moved Martha received a Clark visit. Who could visit her every day, but he didn't want to arouse suspicion on anyone... I mean, nobody have enough time to travel from Kansas to Washington very often...  
Martha prepare Clark's favorite meal to dinner, and on the table she asked him how things were on Smallville...  
C: All's like before you moved, mum... (he was a moment in silent, thinking if he really wanted or not to say that...) All except Lionel...  
M: What do you mean? What's wrong on Lionel? (she got really worried)  
C: He's ok... but he's really sad since you left the town...  
M: I don't understand why... he was the first to encourage me...  
C: I know but... I'm sure he miss you a lot, mum... Why not you ring him tonight or tomorrow?  
M: No.  
C: Why? I really don't understand... You both where really closed before you moved, and now you didn't ring each other... and, mum, you didn't smile like when you were with him...  
M: Relationships always change... and now I'm... I'm...  
C: You're what?  
M: I'm with somebody.  
C: Are you?! (he was surprised)  
M: Well, not exactly, but there's a man of my office who's interested in me...  
C: You don't seem really happy...  
M: I am... but I'm not a teenager, Clark, I will not be smiling all the time...  
C: With Lionel you was.

Lionel knew about this visit Clark did to Martha, so when he returns he immediately wanted to know how she was...  
C: You have to go there, Lionel?  
L: Excuse me?  
C: If you still loving my mum like you used to do you have to travel to Washington right now!  
L: Why? Is anything wrong with her? Isn't she ok?  
C: She's disgusted with you, I don't know why, but she's allowing somebody to flirt with her and she doesn't love him... (Lionel got sad)  
L: And why are you as sure that she doesn't love him? Maybe she does...  
C: She doesn't. When she talk me about him it seems she talked about the president of the USA... she didn't smile like when she talked me about you... You're the only person who can stop this before she do something she really don't want...

The next day Lionel traveled to Washington with an engagement ring in his pocket.  
He arrived there and found Martha arriving at her apartment with a man. She had a flowers bouquet on her hands and when she was looking for the key in her bag the man careess her face and kissed her lips... Lionel, angry, upset, out of control, went there and punched the man.  
M: Lionel! What are you doing!?  
L: No. What are YOU doing, Martha Kent? You are not the kind of women who let a man kiss her that easier!!  
M: You don't know...!  
But the man, who was on the floor, stood up and didn't let Martha to finish.  
The man: Who fuck are you!? (he pull Lionel and he felt on the floor)  
M: Hey! don't do that! (Martha defended Lionel)  
The man: He had punched me, you are not going to do anything?  
M: Of course I will... I will ask you to leave, please...  
The man: No! I will not. You are the first woman I kiss in months, I will not let you as easily...  
M: Oh. You will not. How about now? (Martha slap him) That's for kiss me without asking before...  
The man: Oh! (he punched her) What a bitch are you! (he was going to slap her again, but Lionel took his arm first)  
L: Do not touch her again (he punched him on the stomach) because I will kill you! No... run away! Come on!  
The man disappear throw the stairs and Martha staid impassionate of Lionel... He turned round and look at her...  
M: So... what are you doing here?  
L: Try to avoid you from doing a madness...  
M: Thanks... so... do you want to come inside?  
They sit on the sofa and Lionel caress Martha's face where that man had punched her...  
L: Does it hurt you?  
M: Not a lot...  
L: I'm sorry...  
M: It's not your fault, I didn't imagine he was so aggressive...  
L: Yeah... but I started punching him...  
Martha watched at him. He was watching her lips, where she had the blow, with a really sad look, but with a smile in his face.  
M: Why have you come, Lionel?  
L: Clark said me that you need my help...  
M: Your help¿?  
L: He adviced me that you were alowing somebody to flirt with you without being in love...  
M: Oh... I see... and how did he know that I wasn't in love?  
L: Because you're in love with me.  
M: Excuse me?  
L: Don't worry. I'm too. I'm in love with you... (she was surprised about the scene she was living) Oh! Come on dear, we were in love before your moved why hadn't we to be in love now?  
M: But you... you wanted me to leave Smallville...  
L: No. I wanted you to take a great oportunity... but I can't stand this more... I really miss you and I want you to know that I love you.  
Martha started to cry.  
M: Oh god! I can't belive that's really happening...  
L: so...  
M: I love you... I really love you!!  
They hugged... and they kissed... and after their kiss Lionel put a strange face...  
M: What's wrong?  
L: Nothing... it's just that... can we repeat it?  
M: What?  
L: That...  
He kissed her again.  
M: What's on?  
L: Sweet.  
M: What?  
L: The kiss... it was so sweet... (he smiled)  
Lionel took his jacket and found something in his pocket. He took Martha's hand and put her the ring while he said...  
L: Martha Kent, do you want to be my wife?  
Martha smiled really exhausted and happy...  
M: I do... I want... I will... Oh my god!! I'm going to be Martha Luthor!!  
L: You are...  
They hugged and kissed again... and Lionel didn't returned to Smallville until two days later, and Martha didn't went to work for that two days... which they spent celebrating their engagement together, alone, in Martha's apartment, and without going out too much from her bedroom...

THE END


End file.
